Día de Citas
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Se supone que solo es salida de amigos, pero Yuri le está dando demasiada importancia y lo peor es que alguién más lo va a notar.


Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, ni el derecho de sus personajes.

Jajajaja no pude aguantarme cuando vi el art de hacer este pequeño fic. Espero lo disfruten

 **Día de Citas  
**

Yuri no podía entender porque ya llevaba tres camisas y cuatro pantalones probados. Porqué no lograba el look ideal para esa salida y porque le preocupaba tanto. Bien, sabía que siempre había estado a la moda, y solía marcar tendencia, pero no era algo que le hubiera preocupado pensar cada vez que salía. Por el contrario, sus buenos gustos resaltaban sin siquiera meditarlo.

Pero en esta ocasión, se encontraba muy preocupado pensando en lo que la otra persona vería en él.

Como si fuera una cita.

No, claro que no era una cita. Se enojó con el pensamiento y tiró un cojín por allí, provocando que su gata saltara y se moviera hacía él como si lo atrapara como nuevo trofeo. Solo era Otabek el que iba a verle. Pensaba hacerlo después de meses hablando por teléfono. Era una salida de amigos así que, ¿qué demonios estabas pensando Yuri Plisetsky?

Ah claro, todo tenía una explicación lógica. Era por culpa del cerdo y el anciano. Desde que vivían juntos eran una bomba de miel andante que empalagaba su existencia y afectaba a sus pensamientos. ¡Malditos todos!

Escuchó su teléfono sonar y se precipitó a él dejando que algunas de las prensa que ya se había probado cayeran al lado de la cama. Su cuarto era un desastre, no tenía remedio.

«Ya voy a abordar el avión»

Mil mierda. Tenía que apresurarse, apenas serían un par de horas entre vuelo y el pase de inmigración así que no tenía tiempo que perder.

Se decidió a usar el traje que había usado en la gala antepasada, y una camisa a tono. Para cuando salió de casa (sacudiendo el pelo de su gata adherido al traje) y tomó el taxi, el primer pensamiento que tuvo al verse en el retrovisor es que quizás había exagerado un poco.

Mierda. Mejor no pensarlo. Se acomodó en el asiento y se distrajo en las redes sociales viendo las distintas fotos de sus compañeros y riéndose de Georgi, quien tomaba fotos distintas con la novia de turno.

 **…**

—¿Qué te gustaría cenar hoy? —Yuuri volteó hacía Victor, al escucharle preguntar. Estaba mirando intrigado la comida instantanea china que parecía más cara que lo que se encontraba en Taylandia o en la misma China, incluso en Japón. Pero costosa a nivel exagerado. Se le quitaron las ganas de comprar una.

—No sé, puede ser pan.

Se despegó del estante y caminó hacía Victor, que estaba mirando ahora unas canillas de pan. Parecía muy concentrado en ello y no pudo evitar sonreirse. Tener esos ratos de compras juntos era algo que rara vez ocurrió en Japón y que ahora se había vuelto una costumbre desde que estaba en Rusia con él.

Victor le mostró el pan que había tomado esperando la aprobación de Yuuri para decidir comprarlo. Luego fueron por mermeladas de frutas, yogur, y algo de galletas. Victor pagó, adelantándose a Yuuri que intentaba contar entre sus billetes y monedas, aún adecuándose al sistema monetario de Rusia.

—¡Ey! —reclamó Yuuri, provocando en Victor una risa armoniosa y su preciosa sonrisa de corazón.

—¡Tardaste!

—No es justo, ¡yo también quiero pagar! —Victor le tomó la mano mientras salían del local. Un par de niños entraron por dulces y se rieron al verlos salir de esa manera.

Yuuri caminó a su paso, con las bolsas de otras compras que ya habían hecho. Victor se había antojado de una corbata apenas la vio en el mostrador, una azul electrico, que siendo sincero también le gustó a él, pero no dijo nada y solo sujetó la bolsa.

—¿Tenemos todo no? —Yuuri, aún inconforme, torció la boca y decidió dejarlo así. Siempre que quería gastar algo Victor le recordaba el pago a plazos de los anillos como una razón para lo cual no debería preocuparse por pagar allí. Victor ya se conocía esa cara—. No te pongas así, Yuuri.

—No me siento comodo contigo pagando todo.

—Como tu prometido debo asegurarme que tengas todo.

El sonrojó que llegó a las orejas de Yuuri fue tan adorable que tuvo que reirse al verlo. Cada vez que Victor usaba esa expresión, Yuuri parecía imitar a las bombillas de navidad. Era tan hermoso y gracioso que no podía perderlo de vista.

—¡No lo digas así!

—¿Ah no? ¿No fue de compromiso? —Maldita sea, Yuuri se atoró al escucharlo hablar así y se negó rotundamente a la posibilidad de que no lo fuera, aunque al inicio no hubiera sido el planteamiento que tuvo cuando lo compró.

—¡No es eso! ¡Cómo tu prometido también quiero darte cosas para que tengas todo!

Dos podían jugar el mismo juego, pensó, pero Yuuri después de decir eso sacando pecho y altura (como si pudiera), sintió que se estaba derritiendo en la acera. La cara de Victor sorprendida al menos fue un gran premio. Le gustaba lograr esa expresión en el mayor creador de sorpresas en el mundo de patinaje.

—Oh Yuuri. —Su voz se hizo tan dulce, era como tercipelo que acariaba su piel—. Entonces, te acepto un café.

Había ganado. La expresión de victoria de Yuuri fue hermosa y encantado se apresuró a asintir. Victor soltó su mano para iniciar un abrazo y Yuuri se acomodó justo al lado de su costado, recibiendolo y empezando a caminar juntos.

 **…**

—Me gusta como suena. —Fue la conclusión de Otabek cuando escuchó la música que pensaba usar Yuri para su Programa corto. Estaban juntos en un local de la zona, Yuri confiaba que la gente no se detuviera a reconocerlo, pero lo importante es que era un lugar tranquilo para poder conversar, y vaya que lo había hecho bastante con Otabek.

Era increible la capacidad que tenía para hacerque el tiempo literalmente se fuera de sus manos. Podían hablar de mil cosas, y sentía que cada cosa nueva que escuchara de Otabek lo hacía ver más… ¿Como decirlo sin que sonara demasiado cursi? ¿Cool?

Otabek sacó su Ipod y buscó entre la lista de reproducción para luego pasarselo a Yuri.

—Estas son las que estaba pensando tomar. Pero no estoy seguro.

—Veamos… —Yuri se inclinó en la mesa y su cabello largó se deslizó como si fuera una cortina de oro. Otabek empezaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que le llamaba la atención ver eso, pero desvió la mirada esperando que su compañero no se percatara. Compartieron los auriculares y se limiraron a escuchar las dos melodias.

A Yuri empezaba a gustarle muchos los gustos musicales de Otabek. No se quedaba en un solo genero, podía sorprenderle con una fuerte tonada de rock metal y luego decirle que le gustaba la música clásica. En esta ocasión no era diferente, porque de hecho si le estaba mostrando las diferentes melodias que tenía pensadas para su programa corto. No se había decidido, igual que Yuri, pero estaba confiado que con esa visita podría terminar de afinar los detalles.

Escucharon juntos esas y otras melodias y comentaron detalles de sus interpretaciones. Reían en el proceso, Yuri le comentaba sus ideas para los saltos y Otabek escuchaba tomando notas para tenerlos en cuenta cuando estuviera desarrollando el programa. Yuri terminó pidiendole otra música y Otabek comenzó a mostrarle algunas mezclas que había hecho en su tiempo libre.

Cuando Yuri supo que había sido DJ, casi se cae del asiento.

Hablando y hablando pasaron las horas y Yuri plegó su espalda al vidrio, mientras Otabek estaba inclinado a la mesa. Habían pasado también por varias melodias, descargaban las que no tenían a la mano y seguían hablando ya no de sus ideas para los programas, sino de como vivían la vida.

 **…**

—Victor, ¿no es ese Yuri?

Habían ido a un Café y se quedaron al menos una hora allí, descansando y conversando un rato. Las bolsas las volvieron a tomar cuando vieron la hora y decidieron que era momento de volver. Victor dejó que Yuuri pagara la cuenta, y se sonrió mientras lo veía contar las monedas que tenía en sus bolsillos y se comunicaba en inglés con la encargada. Tendría que seguirle enseñando frases rusas básicas para que no tuviera problema y no se viera tan turista a la hora de comprar.

Caminaron de nuevo juntos, con las manos sujetas y los pasos lentos y pacientes. No tenían prisa de llegar, así que estaban disfrutando del paseo. Eso hasta que Yuuri se detuvo y le soltó la mano para ajustarse los lentes.

—Oh, si es él. —Dijo Victor, deteniéndose mirando ahora con quien estaba acompañado. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba…?

—Está con Otabek… ¡Oh! ¡Ya nos vieron!

En efecto, Otabek había notado la mirada y se giró al vidrio, para notar la presencia del entrenador y su pupilo en la calle. Yuuri saludó con la mano, luciendo entusiasmado y Victor en ese momento escondió la suya en el bolsillo de su saco.

—Es Katsuki. —Avisó Otabek, y empezó a levantarse con la idea de que posiblemente querrían juntarse a ellos como ocurrió en Barcelona. Yuri apenas se percató de su presencia y se movió para ver al par de bombas de miel. Eso era lo que faltaba.

Victor miró a Yuri de forma comunicativa, tanto que provocó que el menor se sonrojara. Otabek no lo mejoró cuando se sentó a su lado esperando que se incorporaran del otro lado. La mirada de Victor se afiló divertido, Yuri volteó a otro lado poniendo cara de pocos amigos y pronto vio que la pareja siguió su camino.

—Pensé que vendrían. —Comunicó Otabek mirando hacía atrás a los dos que volvían a tomarse de las manos y seguían hablando. Pero en vez de volver a su puesto, se quedó allí, al lado de Yuri quien repentinamente había tenido un cambio de color en su rostro.

—Menos mal que no.

Ambos siguieron escuchando música. Mientras tanto Victor sonreía y llevaba a Yuuri de la mano.

—¿No te parece extraño? —preguntó Yuuri con la cara de despiste propia de su personalidad—. ¿Qué hace Otabek aquí?

—¡Ay Yuuri!

Abrazó a su prometido y se sonrió encantado mientras marabeaban con las compras. Para Victor, era obvio el porqué estaba allí.


End file.
